emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8136 (30th April 2018)
Plot Kerry hates being burdened by Daz's secret so after Dan and Amelia go out, Daz tries to explain things. Jai is surprised to learn Rishi has a date with Helen. Rishi begs Frank to help him during the date. Frank reluctantly agrees. Daz tells Kerry that sleeping with Ali was a drunken mistake which they both regretted - they vowed never to mention it again, but then a few months later, Ali told him she was pregnant. Daz suggests Dan doesn't need to know about the paternity doubts surrounding Amelia but Kerry isn't sure she can keep it secret. Vanessa is concerned when Tracy heads off to see DI Bails again and inquires if Tracy is falling for him. Tracy assures her sister she isn't but comments he's fit. When Amelia and Dan return home, an emotional Dan struggles to hold back the tears as he starts talking about Ali and the day Amelia was born. Helen arrives in the café for her date with Rishi. Rishi tells her he's wearing a headset as he's waiting on an important business call. Vanessa fears Tracy will end up in bed with Bails, or worse, a relationship. She insists Tracy needs to know the truth before it's too late but Charity suggests they could put Tracy off Bails without disclosing he's a rapist. Kerry knows Daz's secret will come out on the end and wishes she didn't bring Daz back into their lives. At the factory, Frank helps Rishi on his date by feeding him lines through the headset. The date is going well although there's a little hiccup when Frank commands Tip to sit, calling her a dirty girl and Rishi repeats it although he manages to explain it away. Noah calls in at Home Farm after school to spend time with Joe. Bernice pops around to Dale Head where she sees Daz with a packed bag and realises he's planning to leave. Graham and Megan meet again to discuss the client's wedding. It goes well so Graham suggests they open a bottle of champagne and get to know each other better but Megan has to say no. Daz lies he's got a new job which starts straight away but Bernice can see he isn't telling the truth. Daz comments she'd be better off not knowing the truth. When DI Bails drops Tracy back off at Tug Ghyll, Tracy suggests he comes in for a drink so Charity tells Tracy that Bails has a wife. She again warns Bails to stay away from Tracy, insisting Tracy won't sleep with him know she thinks he's married. Bails informs Charity he remarried and has two children along with a big house and a fancy car. He insists he wouldn't risk all that for a former hooker like Tracy. Graham believes one of the main reasons Joe is seeing Noah is to wind Charity up but Joe protests it's not. Megan heads to the factory where she overhears Frank feeding Rishi lines through the headset and jumps to the wrong conclusions. Daz hopes Dan is Amelia's father but Kerry insists they need to find out for sure so she orders Daz to put his bag back in his room as he's not going anywhere until they do a DNA test. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles Guest cast *Helen - Joanne Zorian *DI Bails - Rocky Marshall Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and back yard *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, corridor and staff room *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,470,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes